my wedding sad
by RissaBellaNotSanoAnymore
Summary: pernikahan yang indah hancur seketika karena datangnya seseorang dari masa lalu. apakah sang istri akan mempertahankan pernikahannya atau menyambut tangan yang baru. #44/12Week #Family-FirstTime-Wedding #MPreg


Orang lain melihat pernikahan ku sungguh membahagiakan

Harta yang bergelimpang, mansion yang indah, makanan yang sungguh lezat, pekerja yang banyak, mertua yang baik dan pintar dan juga suami yang tampan.

Sungguh sempurna kehidupan ku dimata mereka yang memandang.

Tetapi dibalik kesempurnaan itu,

Tersimpan luka dan penderitaan yang selalu ku sembunyikan.

Semakin lama semakin menumpuk ,

Sehingga aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyembunyikan segalanya.

Hidupku bagaikan patung yang tidak berguna.

Ada tetapi hanya sebagai hiasan dimata masyarakat.

Apakah penderitaan ini akan berakhir atau selamanya ku tanggung

Inilah kisah pernikahan ku

**MY WEDDING SAD**

**RATE : T**

**GENRE : family and angst  
Pair : Akafuri**

**Warning!**

**If you hate yaoi, you should leave this fanfict and don't bother another readers**

**And for yaoi lovers **

**I hope you would like this fanfict**

**And enjoy~**

I love you but it's not so easy to make you here with me

I wanna touch and hold you forever

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kembali menangisi hidupnya yang kembali menderita. Air matanya kembali mengaliri pipi gembilnya. Hatinya terasa tertusuk berbagai ribuan jarum. Dia ingin berteriak mengapa hidupnya menderita. Cinta yang dulu disatukan dalam ikatan suci sudah diresmikan oleh Tuhan dihadapan para jemaat akhirnya tercoreng akhirnya juga. Sang kekasih yang dulu mengecup pipinya secara lembut , sekarang berakhir dengan tamparan dan makian dari sang kekasih yang selalu berkata 'aku mencintai mu'. Kekasih yang sekarang menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Kepala rumah tangga dan suami bagi kelurga yang mereka bangun.

Kehidupan pernikahannya yang bagaikan surga berubah menjadi neraka kehidupan baginya. Apa salahnya sehingga Tuhan menghukum dia melalui sang suami. Dia selalu berusaha menjadi 'istri' yang baik untuk rumah tangganya. Melakukan kewajiban yang semestinya seorang istri. Tapi apa yang diterimanya? Sang suami membawa pulang kekasih hatinya yang lain. Mengganti posisi sang istri dengan sang kekasih nya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang istri yang bersurai coklat dan beriris mata coklat sebesar biji semangka tersebut itu bernama Furihata Kouki yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Akashi kouki. Sesuai marga Sang suami bersuai merah menyala dengan berlensa dwiwarna; Akashi seijuuro. Akashi seijuuro seorang absolute sehingga apapun yang diinginkannya harus terjadi. Begitu juga dengan pernikahan secara perlahan walau ekstrim, cinta itu akhirnya tumbuh secara perlahan hingga berkembang dengan indahnya.

Sekarang cinta itu layu dimakan usia. Seijuuro bertemu dengan sang mantan tambatan hatinya ketika dia masih bersekolah. Hubungan mereka berawal dari hubungan pertemanan dan berakhir menjadi cinta terlarang. Seijuuro selalu pulang tengah malam dan setiap ditanya akan berkata "aku sibuk cari uang! Urus saja urusan mu" dan jika kouki mendesak dengan pertanyaan "benarkah itu sei? Tapi kenapa tiap hari?" maka Akashi akan menampar wajah kouki "kau diam saja! Masih mending kau ku beri makan dan tempat tinggal" Akashi akan meninggalkan kouki sambil menangis sambil berkata "dasar tidak tahu diri". Begitulah kehidupan pernikahannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I can't stand to wait 'till nite is coming to my life

But I still have a time to break a silence

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kouki semakin lama semakin curiga akan perubahan sei. Dia pun secara diam-diam mendatangi tempat suami nya mencari makan dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan pandangan di depan matanya. Sang suami berciuman mesra dengan seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit. Memeluk pinggang langsing tersebut dengan mesra. Air matanya kembali tumpah ke permukaan.

Suami yang sangat dicintainya dan selalu sabar dihadapinya berselingkuh ditempatnya secara umum. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak berteriak akan hatinya yang kembali terluka bahkan hancur tak berbentuk. Dia pun memilih pulang ke mansion mewah yang sudah dianggapnya neraka penderitaan. Langkahnya pun tidak beraturan seperti tubuhnya akan siap tumbang kapan pun dia tumbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'aku tidak tahu harus kemana. Tempat ku berpulang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Aku harus kemana?' batin kouki yang sudah sangat terguncang. Dia pun berjalan sempoyongan hingga tidak menyadari tubuhnya menabrak pemuda bersurai putih keperakan. Hingga tubuhnya yang sudah lemah hampir saja tersentuh tanah jika pemuda tersebut tidak menangkapnya.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan lembut walau ada nada khawatir tersirat didalamnya. Kouki memandang ke atas, melihat wajah orang tersebut yang sudah menolongnya. Mata nya membesar terkejut akan orang yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya tetapi berakhir diisi orang lain. Pemuda yang dulu melepaskannya demi kebahagiaanya dan selalu berjanji untuk menjaga senyuman dibibirnya tetap tertera dibibirnya. Dialah...

"ma-mayuzumi... sen-senpai..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hello minna-san **

**Saya kembali dengan Fanfict gaje yang lain mengenai KnB khususnya AkaFuri **

**And terimakasih banyak buat hi aidi yang sudah mengundang saya dalam event 4/12 week Akafuri days**

**Ff ini mungkin two atau three shot...**

**Sampai berjumpa di fanfict berikutnya ...**

**Oyasuminasai**

**Need my chu~?**

_**RisaSano**_

**RnR please? 3**


End file.
